1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for removing injection-moulded parts from an injection-moulding machine and transferring the injection-moulded parts onto a conveying device, an arm of a removal device being made to move into a parting plane between opened mould halves, the injection-moulded parts being removed from mould cavities of a mould half and transferred from the injection-moulding machine to a transfer device, which takes over the injection-moulded parts from the removal device and deposits them on a conveying path. The invention also relates to an injection-moulding machine with a handling system for injection-moulded parts, comprising an arm of a removal device, which can be made to move into and out of a parting plane between opened mould halves, and a transfer device, which takes over the removed injection-moulded parts from the arm of the removal device and deposits them on a conveying path.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 092 524 A1 discloses a handling system for a plastics injection-moulding machine in which an arm of a removal device is made to move between the opened mould halves of the injection-moulding machine in order to remove the injection-moulded parts, whereupon the latter are transferred to a transfer device, which takes over the injection-moulded parts from the arm of the removal device and deposits them on a conveyor belt.